survivalguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Platter of a Million Souls
Platter of a Million Souls is the next episode of Us. The previous episode was The Crystal Delfining & the next one will be The Great Time Warp. Plot Ventro Isols has brought Jenny, Vega & Misty to his A-5 after the recovery. Vega uses the force to reach the phone & calls Craver to see if he's alive. He is alive, but he's in a comma after the stunning events & Craver says Nemesis Ventro II is missing from action. Vega is retrieved to get him back. Misty warns Vega about skullers, intense monsters from her home planet, Jarron 5. Vega doesn't listen. Ventro decides to let Jenny out of the A-5. Vinquist runs over to Ventro & tells him that Jenny is going to the Bones Convention & the big speech about blood & bones. Ventro isn't so worried about that. It's a day after the convention & Jenny tells Vega to keep watch of Project: Bones while she check on Nemesis Ventro II. Vega tells Jenny about how Nemesis Ventro II is missing from action. Jenny just brings along Project: Bones. Vega goes with Jenny. Misty is in charge. Ventro then uses a special card to get in Jenny's base & he sneaks in & then he fights Misty. Misty tells about Project: Bones & manages him to leave. Then at the Rocky Mountains, Jenny & Vega find Nemesis Ventro II, still in action. Nemesis Ventro II sadly dies. Jenny vows to make a new version of him whenever possible. When they get back, the see that Project Bones is going haywire & he names himself "Skull" after what it said on a wallpaper. 6 days after that, Jenny gets into the in blood & DNA phase & uses Ventro as a test. Commander Shylba sends out reinforcements to help Ventro from the testing base. When the reinforcements get there, they see Ventro chained to a wall. The reinforcements then here a wicked laugh. It's none other then Skull! Skull comes over & imprisons the reinforcements. Ventro is so shocked, he said he could faint but the pain hurt so much he couldn't. Then, Shylba heads to Jenny's base & he fights the guards & makes it. He rescues the reinforcements & Ventro & they find a golden box in an alley & trap Skull in there. Skull's spirit then says he was a great man & fades back into the box. Then, Ventro has a party for their victory. Vega finds out about the failure at Jenny's base & they do not see Skull. Ventro leaves a message that says Skull is dead. Jenny says that was just an option to make him. To be continued...... Characters Ventro Jenny Vega Misty Vinquist Skull Commander Shylba Nemesis Ventro II Nemesis Ventro (mentioned) Craver Thousands of clone troopers. Vehicles X-wing TIE Fighters Jeeperson car TIE Crawler (In background) Dark Station (deleted scene) Lariocoptor (deleted scene) Creatures Skullers Mountain monster Scarceton (deleted scene) Scrashoid (background) Eyemeeter (background) Primal Scooter (deleted scene) Anvilaids Morals Bones & blood can act like stones & sticks if you act hard enough. All villains have a scary interest, especially the ones who are not capable of their mind.